


You got a friend in me

by Karissakuro



Series: Terra's Adventures [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I have an obsession with OFCS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karissakuro/pseuds/Karissakuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's alone now and has nobody else.<br/>But maybe she's got a friend in Terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo Avengers Age of Ultron short with Terra. Yep. I am helplessly in love with Pietro and Wanda fics, so I really couldn't help myself.

Terra always made good coffee. Good Coffee was something Terra always prided herself in making because she saw how it brought people together, like how her Mother and Father would sit down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, and Terra's OJ.

 

A couple weeks ago she had herself transferred to the New Avengers base, instead of working in Mr. Stark's Tower because they needed someone who could do and file paperwork, and let's face it. Make a good cup if coffee.

 

So she began to make coffee for her co-workers and all the Avengers. And one by one they would cone down to the communal kitchen to see Terra making coffee and breakfast for herself. Steve would usually make small talk while he prepared something to eat after his run. Sam and Rhodey would usually joke around with her. And Natasha usually said Hello, took her coffee and left. Vision couldn't really drink coffee so she usually just conversed with him, while he asked her questions.

 

But who she really noticed wasn't near at all, was the young woman called Scarlet Witch or Wanda Maximoff . It seemed as though they were all on the same team, the others seemed weary, cautious of her. She usually came in the Kitchen when nobody was there and the coffee was cold. She knew because she had looked at the monitors in the security department.

 

She didn't see why the others should be weary of her. She had lost her only family and Terra could truly sympathize with the pain she felt. Maybe the was weary of her power, but Terra trusted her, just like she trusted Natasha not to kill people without reason or Steve to go hitting random people with his Shield.

So, she began to leave hot coffee in a thermos, cream and sugar out in the open after everbody had left along with a note reading :

 

" Ms. Maximoff,

I have been noticing you come out later when everyone is absent from the kitchen, and when the coffee is cold.

No one should have to drink cold coffee, so I've left you a hot cup.

-Terra "

 

So the routine began, Terra would make coffee for Ms. Maximoff, in the Mornings.

Except one day, when she actually came out to the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking when she entered, except Terra who smiled brilliantly at Wanda. " Good Morning Ms. Maximoff! Would you like a cup of coffee?" Terra asked. Wanda nodded as she was walked up to Terra. "Tank you. "She replied with a slight accent. "You are very welcome Miss Maximoff." She replied smoothly.

"Call me Wanda"

\---

A few weeks later

Terra and Wanda had become fast friends. And they had a lot in common too. But as it turns out pranking people in their spare time was a favorite. Wanda either made things creepily move, or she made people see bugs or something from a scary movie. Or, Terra would Teepee someone's office.

Her absolute favorite was when she and Wanda took Steve's shield and and put plastic wrap and duct tape on it.

 

Steve's reaction was priceless when he found the wrapped Shield with a little red bow on the top.

"Son of o' Bitch" was muttered under his breath as Natasha walked in. "Language" she said as she smirked. Terra and Wanda couldn't stop laughing after that.

The nice thing about being friends with Wanda was that she wanted to be her friend. She had really never had a friend before.

\--

Three months later

There was a H.Y.D.R.A attack on the base and Terra was caught in the crossfire trying to protect a younger, unconscious intern. She had shot him with the firearm Natasha made her carry. The bastard had shot and cut her leg pretty badly while she was covering the younger girls' body. The leg was grotesque, bleeding heavily, barely hanging on.

 

Terra knew that the leg would have to go, but her main priority was protecting the younger woman and making sure she herself didn't bleed out before help came. So she took off her jacket and tied a tourniquet around her leg. She pushed the unconscious woman away from the door and propped herself against the wall gun in hand, loaded.

 

Ten minutes later she was beginning to feel really woozy from blood loss, but she stayed awake by sheer will.

When her body couldn't take satying awake anymore, Sam Wilson peeked into the room, saw her and rushed over.

 

"The legs' gotta go Sam." She slurred

She could hear him talking and begging her to stay awake, but she gave into the Black oblivion that welcomed her.

\---

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

The hospital monitor was getting to be really annoying as Terra opened her eyes. She felt off, but there was no pain, which was thanks to the wonderful morphine probably.

 

She just about to get up when She realized She couldn't feel her left leg. She pulled back the sheets and was awed and a little horrified with what she saw. Her leg had been amputated she could see, but what replaced it was similar to Bucky's metallic arm. Metal plates created a more feminine leg shape than Bucky's arm.

 

" I asked Stark to build you dat leg after yours was amputated. You'll be back to normal in a couple of weeks. Just no heels." Wanda's joking voice came from next to Terra.

 

"You had the leg built for me? I could have just gotten a regular prosthetic Wanda. You didn't have to do it for me." She told Wanda in a shaky voice. She knew how much she disliked Stark.

 

" But I wanted to. You have been the only one who has been a friend to me since I come here. I haven't ever really had a friend before, but from what I can tell, you are a good friend." She said.

 

Terra smiled a watery smile. " Thank You Wanda." Terra reached over a gave her a very tight hug.

 

"You got a Friend In Me"

 

Wanda smiled Brilliantly.


End file.
